


lord, show me how to say no to this, i dont know how to say no to this

by Purely_a_trashcan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn, Pining, Reverse Age, Sith Qui-Gon Jinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Hamilton lyrics title in MY Star Wars fic? More likely than you think. This is inspired by art.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	lord, show me how to say no to this, i dont know how to say no to this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kurtssingh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurtssingh/gifts).



> Based off: https://kurtssingh.tumblr.com/post/627573706152181760/apart-from-the-sense-of-total-domination-and

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure how  _ he _ was the one to end up tangled in this young Sith’s web, but here he was, yet again. There were  _ thousands  _ of other Jedi that could have crossed the tall man’s path, but it seemed like the dark-sider was destined, or maybe determined, to meet Obi-Wan again and again.

Getting kidnapped wasn’t in his original plan. 

Hell, encountering the Sith hadn’t been in the original plan. 

Nothing was going according to plan, actually. 

He came to in a bare room, just the tall cot tucked into one corner that he was laying on. He found himself face down on the bed, felt his wrists bound behind his back. Obi-Wan took stock of his body, not feeling any injuries. 

Most startling of all, he couldn’t feel his usual connection to the Force. 

Taking a few centering breaths, Obi-Wan rolled over and sat up, examining his new surroundings. There wasn’t even a seam of a doorway as far as Obi-Wan could tell. The last thing he remembered was being given a tour of the senator’s home. They had turned a corner and found the imposing Sith apprentice standing in the middle of the hall. Obi-Wan had drawn his saber as the world around his started to blur and his head began swimming. Then there was darkness. 

The wall parted and that Force-damned Sith entered the room. 

Obi-Wan realized suddenly that he was without his tunics when yellow eyes trailed over his chest slowly. He fought the blush that he felt rising on his cheeks, narrowing his eyes at the taller man. 

“Master Kenobi, good to see you awake. I was afraid that senator had put too much of the substance in your drink.” The Sith leaned against the wall casually, crossing thick arms over a broad chest. 

“And just what do you think you’re doing?”

The brunet laughed, a smirk toying on his lips. “Master Jedi, surely it’s obvious. You’re valuable to the Order. A great bargaining chip.”

“Right, yes,  _ that’s _ why you poisoned and abducted me.”

“But of course, Master Jedi. Why else would I?” The Sith pushed off the wall, approaching Obi-Wan in two long strides. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and didn’t respond, pointedly looking anywhere  _ but _ the large figure suddenly in his personal space. 

The two men entered a silent standoff, the Sith amused while the Jedi was annoyed. The taller man reached out and laid a heavy, warm hand on the juncture of Obi-Wan’s neck and shoulder. 

“ _ Qui-Gon _ ,” Obi-Wan started, still not looking at the other man. 

“Master Jedi,” Qui-Gon murmured cheekily, sliding his thumb along Obi-Wan’s neck. 

“I would thank you to remove your hand from my person,” Obi-Wan spoke in a clipped tone, feeling his face blushing warmer. 

“It’s been so long since I could touch you, though,” Qui-Gon teased, sliding his hand up the side of Obi-Wan’s neck lovingly. 

“25 days is not that long,” Obi-Wan muttered. 

“You’re counting the days since I last touched you?”

Obi-Wan grit his teeth and didn’t respond. Qui-Gon cupped Obi-Wan’s cheek, tilting his face to make him meet his yellow eyes. The taller man leaned in and pressed their lips together, Obi-Wan melting and making a soft noise before yanking himself back.

“Completely inappropriate… Section f-forty seven…” Qui-Gon skimmed his hand down Obi-Wan’s chest, fingers brushing his nipples. “Of the S-Sentient’s Rights Act outlines how prisoners of war are supposed to be treated and this is not in compliance…” Obi-Wan held his breath as Qui-Gon’s hand rested on his thigh. 

“You feel like a prisoner of war, Master Jedi?”

“By definition, I woul-- _ ah _ ,” Obi-Wan whimpered as Qui-Gon’s hand shifted from his thigh to his crotch. 

“Do you feel imprisoned? That implies you don’t want to be here, that you don’t enjoy our time together.” Qui-Gon cupped the rapidly growing bulge under his hand, humming happily. “ _ This _ implies that you do.”

Obi-Wan gasped softly, hips stuttering forward into the pressure before he could control himself. Qui-Gon chuckled, pleased. He undid Obi-Wan’s pants, freeing his flushed cock. Obi-Wan pointedly looked away as Qui-Gon leaned down to kiss him. 

“You want me. We both know that. What’s the point of holding the rules so tightly?” Qui-Gon murmured, pulling Obi-Wan’s pants open further just to keep his hands busy. Obi-Wan could hear the undercurrent of despondency in Qui-Gon’s tone.

The Jedi said nothing, keeping his gaze locked across the room. Qui-Gon waited a few moments for Obi-Wan to say something, a soft sigh passing his lips. Qui-Gon pressed his forehead against Obi-Wan's temple. "Please say you want me."

Obi-Wan, for all his Jedi training, was still just a man. 

The ginger turned and caught Qui-Gon's lips in a soft kiss, Qui-Gon inhaling sharply in surprise before kissing back. Obi-Wan tilted his head to deepen the kiss, pressing forward as much as he could. Qui-Gon pulled back and stroked his cheek, looking into his eyes. Obi-Wan noticed the vulnerability in those yellow eyes and young face. He took a steadying breath. "I do, you know I do."

Qui-Gon cupped Obi-Wan’s face and kissed him again, tongue sliding past Obi-Wan’s lips. Obi-Wan pulled back. “Not like this.” Qui-Gon frowned slightly in confusion. “I want these binders off, to start.” 

Qui-Gon hesitated, Obi-Wan sighing. “I’m not going to hurt you or escape. This isn’t a trick.” Qui-Gon reached behind Obi-Wan and released the binders, Obi-Wan sighing in relief as he brought his arms forward. The Jedi fixed his pants next, much to Qui-Gon’s dismay. 

“Where are my tunics?” 

“Someplace safe.” Obi-Wan leveled an unamused look at the taller man. Qui-Gon smirked. 

“How far away are your quarters?” Obi-Wan asked, standing up. 

“Not very.” Qui-Gon reached out and gripped his bare waist. 

“Lead the way.” 

That made Qui-Gon grin. “As you wish, Master Jedi.” 


End file.
